Return to the academy of hope, or despair?
by QueenPaulien
Summary: Hope's peak academy is rebuild and a group of 17 students wake up in it's classrooms. Will they escape from the despair and the clutches of a cat. Link in chapter one for the yearbook (Image's of the characters will be updated if someone dies or other)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak!

**presentation/d/1BSszvynJRmDjuRXw3k7aSu8IU1qyF-iUivSF40thxa0/edit = link to the year book**

 **Chapter 1. Welcome to Hope's Peak**

Seventeen, that was the number of teenagers that woke up in the building of Hope's Peak academy. Seventeen students who didn't remember anything after setting foot on the school ground for the first time. One by one these Ultimate's heard the announcement that told them to come to the gym. In the gym these seventeen students. met for the first time all confused.

Nagisa Akeno, who was standing in the front, was the first who talked. "So I know we are classmates and this is probably the entrance ceremony or something. So let's start the introductions, shall we?" The rest of the group stared at him still confused. One of the girls was the first to react. "Okay then I will go first!" She said throwing her fist into the air, happy. "My name is Nasumi Dormane and I'm chosen by Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student!" The tall girl says smiling, her glasses shimmering in the light of the ceiling lights. "Is that even a talent? I'm Fay Kazuki, by the way. The Ultimate Rapper, but you probably already knew that." an girl with brown curls said. "It's not nice to say that Fay, Hello everyone I'm Haru Saeki, the Ultimate Radio DJ." The boy next to Fay said. Then Nagisa talked again "Well that's interesting. I'm Nagisa Akeno the Ultimate Know-it-all." A girl with two long braids mumbled something like "Ultimate Know-it-all, I wrote an article about that. I think it was an interview with some people. They all called him annoying." Nagisa heard this and reacted: "What was that you crazy journalist?" The girl nodded "Yes that's me! I'm Paulien Komaeda the Ultimate Journalist!" She said smiling.

"A journalist? The press follows me everywhere." A cute looking girl joked. "What do you mean by that? my name is Minami Nasuki, the Ultimate Reasearcher." The girl brushed her dress off and smiled at Minami. "I am Melissa Nesan, the Ultimate Actress." A stylish boy stept in front of Melissa. "Oh my the Ultimate Actress, you need to wear one of my outfits as I am Aki Fuyumoto, the Ultimate Designer!" A tough looking girl sighed interrupting Aki and Melissa's talk "I bet there are no cars here, so no reason for Mona Kisaki the Ultimate F1 Racer to be here." Immediatly a creepy looking boy was standing next to her. "I understand, now tell me about your problems." Mona looked at him freaked out. "Who the fuck are you? You're freaking Mona out." The boy nodded. "Yes, yes, I am Yamato Okumura the Ultimate Psychologist. Now what are you thinking right now." The girl looked at him. "Mona thinks you need to go away." "I agree with you." A tom-boy like girl said sitting next to Mona. "Oh Mona likes you already, uhh what's your name?" The F1 racer said. "My name's Kyouko Kirishima the Ultimate Visagist. And I think you're cool too." "A designer, visagist and hairdresser! We could make a fashion team!" Said a cute girl. "Hairdresser?" Aki asked, suprised. "Yep, I'm Ayumi Yoshikazu, the Ultimate Hairdresser! And a big fan of your designs Aki!" was her answer. Aki and Kyouko laughed. "We really could make a fashion team." The tough girl said.

"Doesn't anyone notice that there is no teacher?" Said someone at the back of the group. The whole group turned and looked at two girls and a boy who stood there. Nobody knew who they were, or who talked. But all three teens had a mysterious, intimitating 'Don't fuck with me' aura. "And who are you? If I may ask?" Minami asked. "I am Loia Hashinaru the Ultimate Spy. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't notice that there is no one in charge here." the girl with two ponytails and a cross like clip in her hair. It was the same voice that made everyone turn to these students. "I agree with that it's suspicious that we didn't see anyone but us seventeen." reacted a tall boy who hadn't said anything until now. "And you are?" "I'm Shiro Chomei, the Ultimate Lawyer." The boy next to Loia reacted to his name. "You! I will kill you!" and he charged at Shiro. "Um, excuse me. And who do you think you are?" Was the Lawyer's reaction when he looked at the boy. "I am Kai Makari, the Ultimate Assasin." The last girl in the back twirled a hairlock around her finger. "Ultimate Assasin, interesting. And the Ultimate Lawyer, you must be rich. That means lots of stuff." she smirked. Everyone looked at the girl, even Kai. You could say that no one noticed her till now. "Who the heck are you? And since when are you there?" Kai asked/yelled at her. "I am R, the Ultimate Thief." And she looked at a watch in her hand. "Wait a minute. That's my watch! Where did you get that?" Shiro asked, confused. "From your wrist." She said it calm like it was no big deal.

"U-Um, I'm sorry b-but why is there a black and white cat on the c-ceiling?" asked a little boy. "Why are you apologising?" Asked Paulien ready to write the answer down. "C-cause you where talking and I i-interrupted." The boy answerd her. She nodded and asked: "And who are you? And what do you mean by a cat on the ceiling?" The boy looked at his feet. "I-I am Ota Yasuyuki, the U-U-Ultimate Artist." He wanted to say more but was cut off by a high, chirping and annoying voice. "Mumumumumumu~ By cat on the ceiling he meant me!" And a half black half white cat jumped down in the middle of the group. "I am Mononeko, the fabulous cat!" You can say that everyone was freaked out. "You're staring. That's so rudeee..." The cat said fake-crying. Everyone was still looking at this... Mononeko. Some were looking freaked out but others interested, like they wanted to find out what was up with this cat. "Stop staring at your teacher you rude brats!" With that sentence everyone snapped out of their trance. Ayumi was the first to talk. "How can a stuffed animal be our teacher?" She asked. The cat immediately looked sad. "Stuffed animal, that's so rude..."

Minami took the cat in her arms and inspected it from head to toe. "How. Does. This. Thing. Work?" She said, shaking Mononeko up and down. "Thing... You guys are so rudeee... And stop shaking me!" Mononeko said jumping out of Minami's arms. The cat waggled to the stage. "Ahem." She scraped her throat. "Welcome students to Hope's Peak Academy! A school where the symbols of hope are taught to become the leaders of the future! And now this academy of hope will be turned into an academy of despair! 'Cause you will kill each other!" She said. It was like a 'speach' she practiced a thousand times. "And what excactly do you mean by kill?" asked Loia, looking Mononeko straight in the eye. "What do I mean by kill? Well by kill I mean… Stabbing, slashing, poisioning, betraying, burning, hanging, shooting, hitting and so many things moreee…" Mononeko said smiling a big smile. It looked kind of creepy.

"We're so not gonna do that. Maybe that crazy assasin will but the rest of us isn't that crazy." Fay said with a hand on her hip. "Ah, Miss Kazuki, do you really think that?" Mononeko answerd, her head tilted to the side. "Well then, you can go look around now or something. I left some presents in your rooms. Bye bye!" And with that the cat disappeared. Everyone decided that going in groups was the best so that's what they did. Melissa and Paulien decided to get R to join their little group and the three girls walked away chatting. Ayumi, Ota and Haru decided to go together. Shiro, Loia and Minami were going to look for clues on the mastermind. Aki, Mona, Kyouko and Kai decided to look for an exit. Yamato and Nasumi teamed up while Fay and Nagisa walked off alone.

Paulien, Melissa and R were the first ones to stumble upon the sleeping dorms. Quite literally cause R tripped over her own feet falling against one of the doors. The dorms were divided in groups of four. Each group had a shared living room. All the doors had locks and a name plate. The dorms of group 1 were Melissa, Paulien, R and Loia. Group 2 were Ayumi, Mona, Kyouko and Fay. Group 3 were Minami, Nasumi, Shiro and Kai. And Yamato, Ota, Haru, Aki and Nagisa were the 4th group. The three girls walked into their own dorms spotting a black and white box with a red ribbon on it. All the rooms looked exactly the same. A tv screen, a camera, a dresser, an one person bed, a desk and a bathroom with a lock.

In the meanwhile Ayumi, Ota and Haru found the kitchen and cafateria. Ayumi was scanning all the food supplies to see how long until they couldn't be eaten anymore. Ota and Haru where just looking around in the windowless room. Ayumi called for them from the kitchen, "Ota, Haru, come check this out!" Next to the supplies storage was a black door. It wasn't locked. "Should we open it?" Asked Haru. "Yeah, why not?" Said Ayumi her hand on the doorknob. "I-I d-don't know guys. I-I mean the c-c-cat told us to k-kill each o-other. I-It c-c-could be a trap." Ota said. "But if we never try, we never know." Ayumi smiled and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: You got backstabbed

Chapter 2, You got backstabbed

After an hour of searching all the students gathered in the cafateria. The seventeen students sat around a big table chatting among their selves. Shiro decided to take charge. "Okay everyone. Let's discuss our discoveries and try to make a map of this place." He looked around the group. "Who wants to go first?" Paulien took her pen and note block out ready to write everything down. Nasumi raised her hand. "We will go first!" she said excited. "Yamato and I found a locker room with our lockers, but they where locked. We also found some empty classrooms. Four where locked and the other six weren't. Everything was on the East side and the staircase to the next floor was locked with a gate." Shiro looked at Paulien. "Did you get that?" She nodded "Yep, loud and clear." Mona was the next to speak. "Mona and the others didn't find an exit. All the windows are sealed with steal plates, most of the doors are locked and the entrance is sealed with a big lock where you need to fill in a code of five numbers." The students panicked. I mean, it was now definite that they where locked up. "People, calm your tits!" Kyouko said/yelled. "Thank you Kyouko." Shiro said. "Okay, Ayumi wat did your group find?" The hairdresser stopped re-braiding her hair and started talking. "Well, we first discoverd this cafateria and the kitchen but in the kitchen we found a door. And it was unlocked! So we opened it and behind the kitchen is a whole inside garden! With animals, fruit, trees and other things!" Everybody looked in amazement. Who wouldn't, an inside gardan is pretty amazing.

"Well, I will go next." Fay said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So I walked around for a bit and discoverd a music room and movie room close to the dorms. And also a locked staircase, just like the weirdo and ahoge-girl." Haru sighted. "That's not nice Fay." "It's not nice, it's the truth." She replied with a smirk. "Good job Fay, who will go next?" Shiro asked. Melissa answered. "The three of us found the dorms. And just as promised, there where gifts waiting for us. We didn't open them yet. The dorms are devided in four groups. All the rooms are the same and already assigned." "Good." Loia said. "Minami, Shiro and I couldn't find any clues on who the Mastermind is. If it is even one person." Everyone nodded in agreement. They don't know anything about the one behind this. "And Nagisa, did you discover anything?" Shiro asked the know-it-all. "No, shut up!" He yelled storming out of the room.

"That was strange." commented Aki. "So what now?" Nasumi asked Shiro, who was silently chosen as the leader of the group. "Let's go check those gifts." All the students stood up and walked in groups to their rooms. One by one they opened the boxes, a small card waiting for them. On the cards were codes. Everyone looked in confusion at the cards. R was the first to go out of her room and walk to the locker room. She walked to the locker with her name on it and filled in the code. Klik-klak-klik, the locker opened.

Inside the locker was a picture of a family together with a little black box. Inside this black box were white framed glasses with a frameless upside. The red-head's eyes widened and she slammed the locker door back, before she ran off. R saw the others still confused about the codes. "The lockers." She said, no emotion in her voice, before locking herself up in her room.

The group walked to the locker room in silence. After seeing the thief's reaction they where not excited about opening their lockers. One by one the Ultimate's opened their lockers. Looks of despair, sadness and anger came over their faces. Only a few stayed emotionless. Melissa, Ota, Nasumi and Haru broke down crying. Their friends tried to comfort them. The students retreated to their rooms or other places in the building all thinking about one thing. 'Why?'

Around ten o'clock Mononeko's voice could be heard through the speakers. "Hello students! Night time starts now! That means no more access to some areas! Oh, and I forgot to tell you that you can find a student handbook in your dressers. Good night and see you tomorrow! Hopefully not all of you! Mumumumumumumumuuu." and the irritating high pitched voice of Mononeko disappeared. The students locked their rooms and went to sleep, unaware that one of them was already planning a crime.

The next morning around 10 o'clock another announcement was made. "Hello students! Sadly all of you survived the night. But new day new chances! Oh, I almost forgot! At one o'clock there is a meeting in the gym hall! See you all there! Mumumumumumumumu." And the announcement stopped.

All the students got out of bed and went to the cafateria for breakfast. They all sat down at the long table with bread, oatmeal, fruit and bagels. Paulien loaded her plate full with pancakes. The Ultimates chatted among their selfs, the despair of their situation almost forgotten. When he finished his oatmeal Yamato stood on his chair. "Ahem, attention everyone, I would like to say that I discoverd a small office in the west hall. I will be there from three o'clock untill six o'clock, if anyone needs help or someone to talk to." He said before sitting down again. "Thank you for sharing that with us Yamato. Now I think it would be good to decide a time when we all have breakfast, lunch and dinner." Shiro said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good what did you think about breakfast half past 10 am, lunch half past one am and dinner at seven o'clock." Again everyone agreed. Shiro looked at Paulien "Did you write that down?" She nodded and smiled. "Okay then meeting adjourd" Nasumi joked. After finishing there food everyone went their own way Paulien, Melissa and R retreated to Paulien's room to work out all her notes. A big group went to the indoor garden talking and joking. Loia and Kai went to the gym to train and the rest went their own way. Still unaware of the killer coming closer to finishing their plan.

At one o'clock everyone gatherd at the gymhall waiting for Mononeko. She appeard from behind the desk in the front waving her hand. "Hello students! I'm so glad all of you joined me for today's meeting! Well, not exactly, 'cause that means that no one is murdered yet... but I will let that slip for now. You all have a lot of questions about what you found in the lockers. Well, find out after you graduate!" Mononeko said smiling. Everyone knew that by graduating she meant murdering someone. "Now one of your classmates has an announcement to make! Miss Komaeda, please come forward." She said stepping to the side. Paulien walked to the front, a stack of papers in her hand. She cleared her throat. "As all of you know I am the Ultimate Journalist. And during these two days I took a lot of notes. Together with Melissa and R I worked these notes out and we made the first Hope's Peak Paper! I hope many more will follow and if you want you can come and get one in the front. Thank you." She smiled holding the papers tight. Mononeko took the word once again. "Well that was that, see you later bastards!" And she disappeared.

The tension in the air disappeared with Mononeko and the students all went to get a Hope's Peak Paper from Paulien. In the paper were articles about everything that happened that day and even an interview with Yamato. "This looks great Paulien!" Ayumi commented smiling. "Thank you Ayumi!" The brunette smiled back. Everyone took a paper for themselves and they went to do their own bussiness. At 3 o'clock Yamato went to his office, R was the only one who spotted him on the way. But after that the thief went off to who knows where. Someone walked to Yamato's office going inside.

At the dinner time everyone gathered in the cafeteria, Fay was surprisingly the first to arrive and Nagisa came in last. As the group sat around the tables Ayumi noticed something. "Hey you guys, where is Yamato?" She asked. "I saw him go into the office around 3 o'clock." R answered, emotionless as always. "Interesting, do you think he got murdered?" Paulien asked curiously. "D-don't say t-things like t-that." Ota said, afraid of what could have happened. "I think we should take a look in his office." Shiro thought. "We'll go!" Paulien said, standing up and dragging R and Melissa with her. The three girls went to Yamato's office. Their faces covered by the shadows, as if they sensed the despair that was awaiting them.

When they arrived at the office Paulien opened the door. Melissa took a glance inside and what she saw shocked her. "No… Why?" She whispered. After seeing the Actress' reaction the other girls also looked inside. Looks of despair appeared on their faces. "Mumumumumumu~ a body has been discoverd! You have time to investigate and after some time a classtrial will commence!" The announcement stopped and the students in the cafeteria where also shocked. One by one they walked to the other three girls. Some were just curious and some wanted to see the body.

As the group arrived at the crime scene they saw that the door was opened wide. And on the desk lay Yamato, a knife sticking out of his back. Mononeko was standing next to his head. "I see you have finally arrived, bastards! And finally, a murder has occured! You can find the details in your student-handbook. Good luck with the investigation!" And with that she disappeared again. "You're sick! Mononeko is sick!" Kyouko yelled at the camera. Ota was sitting on the ground next to Melissa and Ayumi. "W-Who would do so-something like this?" He asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. The girls next to him were also crying. "Well, you could say he was backstabbed." Paulien said a little smirk on her lips. "Badum, tsss..." replied R. "Do you think this is funny?!" Kai yelled at the two girls. "Why are you so angry, Kai? You are the Ultimate Assassin, right? Aren't you used to seeing bodies?" Loia asked, curious. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!΅ Kai yelled, blushing and running out of the room. "And he's gone... good job Loia!" Paulien said smirking. "Thank you, I think." The spy replied. "Are you seriously ignoring that someone just got murdered?!" Shiro looked at the girls like they where crazy. "We're not ignorig it. We're denying it happend." Paulien replied writing something down in her notebook.

Mean while Haru was reading the file out loud. "Victim: Yamato Okumura Ultimate Psychologist, time of death: 3:30 p.m., cause of death: a hit to the head with a blunt object, stabbed in the back with a knife and strangled. Weapons: Kitchen knife, blunt object and strangling. Place of death: Westhall office." he said as everyone listened. "Now we just have to figure out who did it." Loia stated. "I bet Kai did it, I mean he is the Ultimate Assassin." Fay said crossing her arms. "You have a point." Aki agreed with her. "Guys I don't think we should just blame people like that." Ayumi defended Kai. "Yeah Ayumi is right!" Nasumi said trowing her fist in the air "We need to work together to overcome the despair of this situation and hope will win!" She said smiling. "Beautiful speach girl but you know that's not gonna work." Aki said. "The designer is right, we need to find out who did this." Loia stated simply. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And they will get punished mumumumumumu~" Mononeko said suddenly apearing again. "I forgot to say that you have a time limit! After some time we will hold a trial to decide who the killer is! Good luck!" And the cat was gone again. "God dammit we even have a time limit!" Mona said angry. Nagisa just laughed "This is easy as pie. That you idiots just can't figure it out isn't my problem." He said walking out of the room. And so the investigation began.


End file.
